


With This Ring, I Ask You to Be Mine

by dreamingKatfish



Series: Royalty/Phantom Thief AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: A walk in the gardens at night happens to be the perfect place for a prince to ask his phantom thief to marry him.





	With This Ring, I Ask You to Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBigFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/gifts), [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/gifts).



> Another marriage fic complete, nice

Ouma wasn’t sure why Saihara was dragging him towards the castle gardens, far more used to being the one doing the dragging. But Saihara was very insistent, and well as much as it would ruin his reputation to admit it, he can’t say no to the other anymore. So as the sun dips down towards the horizon he follows Saihara down the winding halls till they reach the entrance of the gardens, that haven’t grow greatly since he first visited the castle.

The garden entrance is lit with fairy lights, and the lights continue further into the garden from what he can see. At the entrance is also a painting of what he recalls was when he and Saihara first met. A masquerade party that ending with him stealing Saihara’s crown and jumping out his window to escape. Though it was also when he stole his prince’s heart. Something he can’t say he will ever regret.

He looks over to Saihara and smiles, “I’m guessing you had Angie paint this, didn’t you?”

Saihara returns the smile, “Heheh, yeah. She was all too happy to do this in all honesty.” And before Ouma could question what Saihara meant, he was being pulled forward into the garden. And he looked around as they continued. There are flowers weaved into the hedges. He recognizes three of the types; spider flowers, daisies, and some gloxinias. Though he can’t remember what they mean exactly, just that it’s usually positive.

Though when he turns back forward he sees a second painting, likely also done by Yonaga. This time it’s of their second meeting. Ouma was hanging upside down, slowly being pulled up through an opening in the ceiling was Saihara watched him disappear helplessly. He was smirking at his detective. It was when the chase truly began. Ouma grips Saihara’s hand tighter, glad that the other never gave up the chase even if he was being difficult. Ouma rests his head on Saihara’s shoulder smiling lightly.

Saihara glances down at Ouma’s peaceful expression and lets his smile soften as he asks, “Do you like it?”

Ouma sways slightly and hums, “… Yeah, yeah I do.” And the two keep walking.

The next painting continues the pattern and shows the two’s third meeting. This time it shows Ouma stealing another kiss from Saihara as a distraction while he takes the object he came for out of Saihara’s hand. Saihara would claim he cheated, but Ouma would always argue that’s all’s fair in love and war. Saihara would come to use the same excuse himself later on. Ouma makes a mental note to thank Yonaga and complement her uncanny ability to capture any scene regardless of if she was there or not.

This is just reminding Ouma though why he fell so in love with the man at his side. Not like he could ever forget, but it’s definitely something else to see such a blatant reminder. The detective prince and the phantom thief, a story for the ages. Of course, it ended in romance. And well, if all goes according to plan, Ouma will soon have a ring to make it end in marriage instead. A bit annoying for me as I’ll have to change to using first names in my narration. But I think I’m okay with making a change here.

I digress, the paintings were all quite sweet. If it was a particularly meaningful moment portrayed the two would still for just a bit longer than usual. Both making occasional banter as they progressed through the gardens. And Ouma has never felt more content in his life. A beautiful night, with sweet paintings, and his wonderful detective. Though the garden is still only so big, and soon the two reach the end. Though the final painting catches his eye and he steps forward, away from Saihara.

This painting is not like the others for Ouma can’t remember a time when the scene in the painting has occurred. Though someone feels wrong to him about this painting and it isn’t until he looks over once more does he realize what the wrong thing is. This painting is of right now. With Ouma in front of the painting, in the garden, surrounded by fairy lights and flowers. But in the painting Ouma isn’t looking at the painting, he turned around, facing Saihara who stands behind him with a single rose in full bloom.

So Ouma turns around and sees Saihara with a bright cherry red rose, still in full bloom. The two step towards each other and Saihara holds Ouma’s hand as he carefully places the rose in one of them. Though while Ouma gently curls his fingers around the rose, Saihara lowers to one knee. And Ouma feels as his breath hitches as it clicks in his head what was going on. Saihara smiles at Ouma as if the other was his whole world. And who knows, maybe to Saihara he is.

Saihara sees a halo of light surround Ouma as he stands in front of the moon. And Saihara can’t think of a time that Ouma has looked so heavenly. But he’s here for a reason. “Kokichi, as you could see tonight we’ve known each other for a long time now and since that evening we met I’ve loved you. And there isn’t anyone I’ve ever loved more. Through chases and smiles, I love you. But I’m a selfish man, and I wish for more. So that through lifetimes I will be yours and you mine. Kokichi Ouma, will you marry me?” He asks in an almost graceful way for Ouma’s hand.

And even if he’s annoyed that Saihara had beaten him to the punch. But well, his face is flush, he’s got tears of joy, and he knows he can’t say no when Saihara asks him like that. But he can’t speak. So he just nods and launches himself at Saihara. Pulling the other into a deep kiss. And he can almost hear the fireworks. It almost makes him okay with Saihara stealing the chance to propose from him worth it.

Though when they pull back for air and Saihara slides the ring onto his finger, giving him the perfect view of the subtle beauty of the ring. He knows he can’t fight it. And as Saihara this times pulls him back into the kiss, he knows it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> a shorter one, but i think still just as sweet.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to put what the flowers mean, so here
> 
> Spider Flowers - Elope with me  
> Daisies - In this case, Loyal love  
> Gloxinia - Love at first sight  
> Single Rose in Full Bloom - I love you


End file.
